


Nothing Too Late (Matt)

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [4]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks--Fandom
Genre: F/M, Matt's got a dominant streak, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Smut, brothers share a wife, like seriously, the honeymoon part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: The Honeymoon, Part 2. Matt gets some alone time with this new wife.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 7





	Nothing Too Late (Matt)

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolff on Tumblr)_

I woke up wrapped in a tangle of limbs. It took a moment for me to realize that I was settled between Matt and Nick in the bed. Nick lay on his side, one arm tucked up beneath my pillow and the other draped over my chest. One of his legs was draped over mine. His face was calm and relaxed in his sleep, his hair tangled and spread over the white pillows. His lips were slightly parted, and I had the desperate urge to kiss him. My heart swelled with happiness.

Matt was on his stomach, pillow bunched up beneath his head. He’d put his hair back up before he’d come to bed. His arm curled around my waist, his leg hooked over mine. His brows were slightly furrowed. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I wanted to brush my fingers over his forehead, to smooth the worry from his face, but I couldn’t do anything without waking them both.

For a while, I contented myself with snuggling into the blankets. They were warm and solid. Their weight and bulk around me were soothing and delicious. The sheets and blankets smelled like them—cologne and sweat and the scent that was uniquely them. I loved that scent. It made me feel like I was completely at home, completely safe, completely adored.

Matt stirred beside me. His arm tightened around me, dragging me closer. His voice was still thick with sleep as he murmured my name. I watched as wakefulness settled in him. He blinked a few times, his limbs tensing and stretching as he surfaced from sleep. Those dark eyes opened and looked up at me. His lips curved into a lazy smile.

“G’morning,” he rumbled, scooting closer. “How do you feel?”

I snuggled closer. “Warm and happy. How do _you_ feel?”

He propped himself up on his elbow and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. When I met his gaze, his eyes were dark and slightly dangerous. “I want my wife.”

My heart kicked into overdrive. I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and took a breath, glancing over to Nick still asleep beside me. The memory of Nick watching from the chair the night before flashed into my mind. It made heat rush through my veins, even as I thought firmly that I wanted time alone with Matt. Just for a little while.

Matt grinned lopsidedly and slipped effortlessly from the bed. He stood at the edge, hands on his narrow hips. I took a moment to look him over. Faintly tanned skin stretched over defined and lean muscles. He was built more solid than his brother, his limbs made for strength rather than speed. Black boxer-briefs showed off his ass and the muscles in his thighs.

As well as the clearly defined outline of his cock.

“Come with me, Y/N,” he said, his voice deep and commanding.

I licked my lips as I wriggled out from beneath Nick. He let out a faint sigh and grabbed at my pillow, tugging it against his chest and resting his cheek on it. I thought my heart would pop with absolute love for him.

Matt threaded his fingers with mine and pulled me to my feet. I looked away from him, faintly embarrassed that I was standing there naked. He tipped my head up with his knuckles, a smirk curling his mouth. “Hmm… can I keep you like this all the time?”

Before I could respond, Matt pulled me against him. His free hand slipped into my hair. The hand holding mine wrapped around my waist, my arm twisting with it until the back of my hand was pressed against the base of my spine. Something spiked through my body and sent my nerves burning. It spread faster when his fingers tangled in my hair, tugging gently to tilt my head as he captured my mouth with his.

The kiss was hungry and demanding. The way he held me showcased the tightly restrained strength in his limbs. My pulse jumped as he tugged our bodies tightly together, his cock pressing into me. I whimpered against his mouth, my free hand gripping his hip and winding in the waistband of his underwear.

He sighed, pressing his forehead against mine. “God, you’re beautiful.”

I draped my un-pinned arm around his neck, arching my back and pressing my body against his chest. He groaned and clenched his teeth. For the first time in my life, boldness burned through me. I grinned, looking up at him through my lashes. “I want my husband.”

Matt moved like a snake striking. He gripped me by the thighs and lifted me up. I gasped softly as I wound my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. One arm around my back was all he needed to support me. He walked toward the bathroom, staring at me with his determined and wide dark eyes.

His voice came out in a low growl. “Nick was right. You’ve got bedroom eyes. And if I wasn’t hard before,” he nuzzled against the line of my throat, “I am now.”

I whimpered at that. He kicked the bathroom door shut and sat me on the sink. Matt snatched the rubber band from his hair and shook it out, watching how my breath hitched. He knew I loved his hair. A moment later, he knelt on the tile floor and pushed my legs open, tugging me closer. He perched my feet on his shoulders and leaned forward, licking a teasing line along my center.

My head fell back against the mirror as a low moan dripped from my lips. Matt hummed against my flesh as he stroked his tongue against me, flicking it slowly against my clit. My hips rolled against his mouth, achingly desperate for more. He wrapped his arms around my hips and sucked firmly on my clit, lapping his tongue against my most sensitive flesh. I moaned so loud that it shocked me, but it only spurred Matt on more.

That coil began in my belly. It looped tighter and tighter, an ache that I was desperate to release. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, tugging him closer. “Please,” I whimpered soft. “Oh fuck, please…”

I felt my limbs tense. I was right there, dangling over the edge of a beautiful abyss. Before I could freefall into it, Matt pulled away, sitting back on his heels and licking his lips with a wolfish grin on his face.

I sucked in a breath, whining at being left so bereft. My eyes fluttered open in time to see Matt kicking off his underwear. He gripped his cock, pumping it once or twice before stepping into the space between my splayed thighs. I shuddered as he ran the head of his cock along my slit.

“We still trying?” he asked, panting as he tried to keep himself in check.

“Yes,” I sighed, trembling from head to toe.

He growled and pressed the head of his cock to my entrance. An instant later, Matt had snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside me completely.

I cried out, feeling wonderfully full and stretched. Every nerve in my body was on fire in the best way. They burst into an inferno when Matt slid one arm beneath me and pulled me up against his chest. My legs locked around his waist. He groaned and backed up, leaning against the wall.

Matt dipped his head and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping the flesh until I writhed on his cock. He grinned and hooked one hand almost painfully against my ass, guiding and lifting me as he set the pace. His hips bucked upward just as he pulled me down, thrusting his cock as deep as possible.

My arms slid around his neck, digging into his hair, settling tight against his shoulders. Every bouncing thrust drove that coil in my belly tighter and tighter. It made me ache. Made me whimper and whine and beg for more. He adjusted his position so that his shoulders were the only thing against the wall. It changed the angle and every piston of his hips ground against my clit.

His name poured from my mouth in a desperate plea as I tiptoed to the edge of an orgasm.

“Y/N,” Matt groaned through clenched teeth, his body tense as he fucked me toward my release. “Look at me.”

The moment I met his eyes, he slammed into me, grinding my hips against him, setting the fuse on a feeling that raced through me like wildfire. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t speak. The only thing I knew was the pleasure charging along my nerves and leaving beautiful, white-hot peace in its wake.

His hold tightened, fingertips digging into my flesh so hard I knew there would be bruises later. Matt pulled me down against him hard, swearing against the line of my throat as came, throbbing wonderfully inside me.

Time stopped for a long while. Matt wrapped his arms soothingly around me, pulling me to curl against his chest. My head fell against his shoulder, nose buried in his hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and his sweat. He swept kisses along my shoulder, his lips curved into a smile.

As if it was nothing, he carried me toward the shower. He leaned in and turned on the water, letting it run over his hand until he was satisfied with the temperature. Then he stepped in, sliding the glass door shut behind us. The water slipped over my back as Matt skimmed his mouth up my throat.

“Lean back, Y/N,” he murmured against my skin. “I’ve got you.”

There was something tenderly erotic about this moment. I tilted my head back, feeling the water skim through my hair. Matt kept one arm around my back, the other slipping between our bodies. His thumb brushed slowly back and forth over my clit. My hips rocked slowly, feeling him still inside me. I breathed deep and forced myself to focus on washing my hair. The soothing heat of the water and the steady brush of Matt’s fingers against my center drew me slowly and deliberately into another orgasm, this one rolling slowly through my limbs.

What felt like an hour later, I crawled back into the bed. I’d pulled on a pair of underwear and Nick’s discarded dress shirt from the night before. He was sitting up against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled, taking in the happy and sated expressions on our faces as Matt and I came out of the bathroom.

I curled up between them. Matt sat on my other side. I reached for their hands, pulling them up against my chest and kissed their fingers. My heart was bursting with more love than I’d ever felt before.

“Thank you,” I whispered against their fingers. “For loving me enough to try this.”

Nick turned and pressed a kiss against my temple. For a moment, it was quiet, and I had the feeling that the brothers were having a conversation in that strange, silent way of theirs. They wrapped their arms around me, hugging me and each other tightly.

“We love you enough to do anything you ask,” Matt murmured. Nick nodded against my shoulder.

“Well…” I bit my lip, working up my courage.


End file.
